The German and the Soldier
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: A new woman comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. seeking help for a unique problem. What does this experimental 'success' have to do with Captain, and why is an old enemy suddenly returning all over the globe! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Rated M for special chapter at the end!
1. Prologue

Nick Fury muttered as he watched the Avengers gather around the table. All eyes were on the brunette girl behind him. She stood with her arms crossed, looking out the window at the open sky surrounding them. She was dressed rather plainly, in dark jeans and a white T-shirt, but the German bomber jacket she wore was what really caught their eye, as well as the dog tags around her neck. The woman turned her blazing green eyes on the group as Fury cleared his throat. She dropped her arms to her sides and stepped up beside him.

"Everyone, this is Nicole Wolf, the newest Avenger. She goes by Admiral Deutsch, and she's much like our Captain over there." That seemed to intrigue the man, making him turn his gaze back on her as Fury continued. "Because of this I'm making her your partner Captain."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Not to be disrespectful sir, but how is she 'much like' me?"

Nicole pulled a small disk out of her pocket, hitting the center and surprising everyone when it grew into a large shield, colored like the German flag with an Iron Cross in the center. She put it on her left arm, hooking it into place.

"I'm like jou because I vas part of an experiment to recreate zhe serum used on jou. I'm zhe only survivor of zhe project." Everyone seemed surprised at her heavy German accent. "Ich bin starke so lebe ich, I am strong so I live. Jou, Herr Rogers, are zhe only person alive who can teach mich how to handle myself now, seeing as how jou've done so vell over zhe years."

"How did you even get into the project... Fraulein Wolf?"

"Suicide attempt. I'm an orphan so vhen I vas taken to zhe hospital after I tried to drown myself no one came to claim me. After a few days zhey turned me over to zhe program." She shrugged. "I vas zhe fourth und I vas zhe last."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So why was Germany trying to recreate the serum?"

"For jour government. Zhey vanted to recreate it, so zhey took a blood sample from jou. Deutschland has zhe best chemists, so zhey sent it to zhem. However, in order to understand it zhey had to test it on human subjects. I vas ein chosen to be a test, und it vas vith mich zat zhey ended it, finding zhat it vas too dangerous for any human or government to have."

Fury nodded. "That's when they contacted us."

Steve sighed. "So I have to teach her to control herself?"

Nicole snorted. "Nein! Jou have to teach mich how to control zhe strength zhe serum granted mich."

"Joy..." he got to his feet and walked over, seeming more than a little hesitant to approach the German. "Then we better get started, Fraulein."

"Gut, zhe sooner zhe better." She narrowed her eyes. "Vhere should ve go?"

"The training room."


	2. Chapter 1

In the two weeks since Nicole had come to reside with the Avengers, things had definitely gotten more interesting for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, Steve watched as Nicole beat the shit out of the training dummies. Even with the blindfold she wore blocking all vision she was still scarily accurate and it only served to make him a little more cautious around her. It didn't help at all that she was triple-jointed. She sighed as she took the blindfold off, gasping as she dodged a punch he threw her way. Nicole hissed and grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder. He let her slam him into the ground, looking up at whistled as he walked in, carrying a sheet of paper.

"Two weeks and you still can't land a hit on her? Are you taking it easy on her?"

Steve gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you here again?"

"For her. Natasha and Clint finished designing her outfit."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Oh gott... lets see it."

Steve looked on as the two looked over the sheet. She seemed to mutter something before she nodded. Tony turned and left soon after, leaving her to go back to Steve.

"I don't zhink ve vere done."

"No we weren't." He sighed but gasped when the ship suddenly shook, knocking Nicole off her feet. He caught her as they both hit the floor, and instinct took over as he brought her under him, almost as if to shield her from something. She held tightly onto him until the shaking stopped. He looked at her curiously as he held himself over her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, looking up at him with uncertainty in her emerald eyes. "V-vas war das?!"

"I'm not sure..." he slowly got up, helping her to her feet. She pushed her hair behind her ear and started for the door. He followed quickly, only to meet Natasha in the hallway. The spy nodded, motioning for them to follow. The two exchanged a glance before following her to Tony's lab where they found the others gathered. Fury crossed his arms as he looked at their messy workout clothes and rather disheveled appearances.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Forget zhat! Vhat zhe fick blew up?!"

Bruce shook his head, pointing across the lab at a table where some cloth lay. Nicole walked over curiously, but ended up grimacing at the outfit set there.

"Dear gott... Zhis is meine outfit?" Steve walked over to look over the 'uniform'. Military cargo pants and a matching turtle neck were set with a leather corset like top colored like the German flag. There were also leather gloves and some straps, as well as some combat boots. Nicole grimaced, facing Tony as he handed her what seemed to be a half of a pair of sunglasses with crosshairs on the lense. She sighed and looked back the clothing.

"Vhy green?"

"You're military. Besides if it was black you'd look too much like the others."

"Fick..."

Steve shook his head and look back at his comrades. "This stuff durable?"

Tony nodded. "All of the leather is covering bullet proof metal, including the rather German corset. The rest of it was infused with carbon and titanium. It's lightweight but strong as hell."

Nicole eyed the corset again, narrowing her eyes. "It's missing somezhing..."

Natasha tapped her chin. "Steve has a star on his shield and uniform. Perhaps that cross from your shield could be put on it?"

Tony nodded, holding up the emblem. "Just waiting for her to get in here to do it herself."

Nicole hesitantly took the Iron Cross from him, turning to the corset piece. She carefully placed it over the center, jumping back when it immediately attached itself. The others chuckled at her, while Steve eyed the cross with slight disgust, no doubt still trying to understand how different this German girl was compared to the ones he had seen oh so viciously fighting for Berlin so many years prior. But she just looked sadly at the schwarz, rot, gelb, running her hand lightly over the colors. "Ich kann nicht umhin, mein lieber Vaterland."

Natasha nodded slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Steve looked at the girl with slight pity, suddenly realizing not only that she was very different from the Germans of his memory, but also that she was very much homesick. Turning to Fury, he nodded toward his fellow soldier. "Perhaps a trip home would help her training?"

"Understood. You have three days."

"Thank you sir."


	3. Chapter 2

Steve looked around as Nicole led him around the outskirts of Berlin, taking him toward her apartment. After showing him where it was she motioned for him to follow her only a few blocks away where a gym was.

"Ve can use zhis place. Nicht many people come here."

"Alright then..."

"Oi," she smacked his arm. "I know jou're nicht exactly fond of mein Vaterland but geeze, jou can at least stop acting like every ein here vants to shoot jou. Ve're actually nice people."

"Yeah I know... I'm just a little hesitant about it... For me the war wasn't all that long ago."

"I know zhat but zhere is nozhing to vorry about." She gave him a gentle smile, making him tense. "Besides, I actually kinda like Amerika, und zhere are a lot of us who feel zhat vay."

He nodded before following her to a boxing ring. She tossed her jacket to the side as she climbed in, leaving him to slip in after her. Nicole smirked and twisted on her heel, bringing her leg up into his side as he straightened. Steve gasped as he was launched into the ropes, leaving himself to look at her in surprise. "Geeze!"

The woman chuckled and watched him steady himself. But when he jumped at her, her giggles turned into a growl. The two soldiers threw themselves in a bareknuckle fight, exchanging blows that would have left any normal person crying for mercy. The other people at the gym soon gathered around, watching the 'fight' progress. Nicole could hear them placing bets, and gave her partner a wicked grin. The man yelped when she pounced on him, pinning him to the mat. As the fight turned from punching to seeing who could put the best hold on the other Steve realized they had moved into territory where he was almost completely out classed. The woman easily put him in a headlock, wrapping her legs around his waist as he tried to slip free. After a moment's struggle he went limp, showing her he had given up. For now.

Nicole released him to the mat, backing away to catch her breath. Fighting him was nothing like what she was used to, and Steve quickly realized that their little spar had put her on her toes. He watched the crowd thin out, most of the viewers leaving to head home before turning his gaze back on her. She seemed to have recovered as she gave him a little grin, and he smiled.

"Well, looks like we're about evenly matched!"

"Ja, for now." She recovered her stance, raising her fists. "Ready for round zwei?"

"Ja!" Steve watched her for a moment before launching at her. He saw her start to dodge, and noticing how clear it was he instinctively tensed. Right as she slammed a fist into his side. Nicole let him jump away, noting how he held his side for a moment. "That's a wicked right hook you got, but it still needs a little work."

The woman gave him a confused look as he walked over, allowing him to step behind him and gently grip her wrist. She followed his instructions as he taught her how to better control the strength in her attacks. She didn't question him, knowing he had more experience. Steve gave a small smile, feeling her muscles adjust to move with him as he guided her through another punch, and she was pleasantly surprised when she felt her strength flow more effectively. "Wow, zhis really is better."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 3

Nicole watched as Steve walked over with two water bottles. She let him hand her one as he sat by her, opening his own so he could drink. Having only just finished up their five hour training session they were both sweating and tired as hell, but they were still able to laugh it off and poke fun at each other. The woman was relieved to see him finally relaxing around her, glad that he was able to. The man didn't seem to realize that he had let his guard down for once, what with everything coming so naturally.

"You're a pretty good fighter Fraulein Wolf."

She smiled. "Bitte, call mich Nicole. I zhink ve know each ozher vell enough for zhat now."

"Hm, I guess we do." He shrugged, eyeing the label of his water. She seemed to notice, and gave a slight snicker. At his questioning look, she smiled innocently. "Jou grabbed flavored vater."

"Oh, so that's why..." he muttered and leaned back against the wall. "So what now? I don't think either of us could handle a third round."

She got to her feet. "Zhen its time to head home."

Steve nodded slightly and got up. As soon as she grabbed her jacket she led him from the gym, heading for her apartment. Along the way they ran into a pair of girls, both of whom gasped and ran straight to Nicole when they saw her.

"Nicky?!"

"Oh mein Gott was ist mit dir passiert?"

Nicole rubbed her neck, motioning toward Steve. "Englisch, bitte."

One of the girls glared at the man. "Who is he Nicky? He better not be taking jou avay."

The other girl rolled her eyes, grabbing her friend's arm. "Glad to see jou're okay Nicky. Who's jour friend?"

"Zhis is Steve. He's helping mich vith some training, zhat's all."

Her friend smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Training? Is zhat vhat jou're calling it now? Let mich guess, 'stamina' training right?"

Nicole blushed fiercely. "Nein!"

The girls giggled and ran off as Nicole yelled something at them in German. Steve gave her a questioning look as they responded but she wouldn't look him in the eye. Realizing she didn't know he spoke German, he instead let her lead him to her apartment, taking him inside. It was nice, and comfortably simple. That simplicity helped calm him for a second before a genuine confusion hit him as she ran off to what he assumed was her bedroom, leaving him to sit on the couch. When she returned she immediately went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Go take a shower. Zhe bathroom in mein bedroom has a towel set out for jou."

"OK thanks..." he got up and hesitantly went to her room. He looked around, glancing over the queen sized bed as he made his way to the bathroom. When he reached it, he found a small shower already running. A fresh towel was indeed set out on the counter beside it. Deciding that he didn't want to be in there long he quickly stripped down and climbed in, bathing quickly. As soon as he finished his hair he turned the water off. Just as he was reaching for the towel Nicole opened the door. She blushed when she saw him, throwing the sweat pants she held at him before quickly escaping the room.

Steve shook his head, his own face burning with blush, as he dried himself off. He pulled on his boxers and the sweat pants before heading back to the living room. Nicole gave him a glance before throwing him a soda. The man watched her walk over with a pair of plates, both stacked high with food. She set them down on the coffee table, glancing over his shiftless form as she sat by him.

"I don't zhink jou'll fit on zhe couch. Jou might end up in mein bed for zhe nacht."

He flushed, looking down at his plate as he ate. "The couch'll do..."

"Nein, jou're too big for it. Jou'll fall off."

"I'll be fine."

She glared at him, pursing her lips. "Nein."

"Ja." he arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so eager to have me in your room?"

Steve watched her face go red. "I-I am nitch eager! I just don't vant jou to break mein couch!"

"Yeah, that's the reason."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, do vhat jou vant!"

"Okay then." he barely glanced at her as she got up, taking her dishes to the sink before heading back to her room. She didn't bother shutting the door as he heard her start a shower. He sighed and stretched out on the couch, muttering when he realized she was right: the couch was indeed too small for him to sleep on, hell he was hanging off the end. Steve shook his head and got up, walking over to the piano next to her bedroom door.

Looking over the keys, he carefully sat down to play. He didn't notice Nicole looking at him from the doorway, a smile on her lips. She slowly moved to sit by him, making him jump. Nicole closed her eyes and played with him, making him relax again. Steve glanced over her pj's, noting how low her tanktop was. "I hate to say this, but I can't sleep on the couch."

"I told jou so." She smirked. "Jou get zhe right side of zhe bed, got it?"

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 4

Nicole yawned and tried to sit up, looking over at the suddenly huggable Steve when she found herself trapped on the bed. She muttered and tried to free herself from his death hug. Finding herself very much trapped she relaxed into his chest, trying to fall back asleep. When she couldn't she started to squirm, hoping to get free. Steve sighed and buried his face in her hair. Nicole squeaked in surprise when his arms tightened around her waist. She forced herself to relax while she thought of a way to get free, and finally an idea hit her. The woman twisted around and wrapped her arms around him, pressing close to his chest. She buried her face in his neck, making him shift slightly to a more comfortable position.

Realizing the position she had put herself in Nicole started to whimper, whining his name. Steve awoke at that, and gasped as he looked down at Nicole's gentle green eyes, finding her so comfortably situated against his chest. Her hand over his heart could feel his pulse increase and flutter as he looked at her, too deeply surprised to really understand what it was he was seeing.

"Nicole? Gute... Guten Morgen..." he shook his head, arching an eyebrow when she squirmed. With a gasp he fell backward off the bed, leaving her to look at him over the edge.

"Are jou okay Steve?" She tilted her head, feigning innocence though inside her heart was racing at such a pace that she thought it would fail her. "Steve?"

He looked up at her in fear, as though he had done something terribly wrong. His face, flushed with a bright shade of red she had never before seen, made her realize just how true Tony's endless teasing had been. The 90-year-old virgin was indeed still just as shy and innocent as he had been before, making her even more aware of how kind and gentle a man he was. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

She shook her head, sliding from the bed to sit by him on the floor. "It's okay Steve, no harm done. Don't vorry about vhat just happened, ve vere both asleep."

"Y-you weren't! You were awake!"

"I vas awake because you vere varm und comforting. Zhere is no need to vorry." She gave him a gentle smile, effectively calming him. "Jou are gentle und kind, so jou have no need to vorry."

He nodded slowly, letting her help him up. When they were both on their feet she led him to the kitchen. Steve sat at her table and watched her make breakfast. Coffee and buttered toast were on his plate before the jam and eggs. He ate eagerly, no doubt starving after the events of the previous day. Nicole smiled and ate her share, watching him drink his coffee. "Is it gut?"

"Wunderbare."

She shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "Who knew such a simple meal vould please such a hungry man."

He chuckled quietly. "Unlike most people now and days I prefer the simple things."

Nicole smiled. "Wie kann ich."

"So we have an understanding?"

"Ja."

He smiled and got up, taking both their dishes to the sink. "Then I say it's time for more training."

"Ja!"

"Grab that shield of yours. I'm gonna teach you how to use it."


	6. Chapter 5

Tony and the others rushed to greet Steve and Nicole as they entered Stark Tower. The Captain gave a slight nod, watching nervously as they watched him carry Nicole over. The German was dead asleep in his arms, snoring lightly into his neck. Natasha huffed and crossed her arms. "So how did it go? Judging by the way you're holding her I'd say well."

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "She fell asleep on the way back and I couldn't wake her up for anything."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not even coffee?"

Nicole's arm shot up. "Ich nehme einige!"

Steve chuckled. "She wants some."

"...Jarvis have some coffee waiting in the lounge."

{Will do sir}

Steve followed the others to the elevator. When they reached the floor they all filed out, meeting Thor as he sat near the window.

"Ah, greetings friends! I brought something for our new friend!" The others were surprised when he held out a shield, designed exactly like the steel one in her pocket. Nicole lifted her head to look, and smiled before muttering something in some odd language. Thor seemed pleasantly surprised when he responded in the same tongue, smiling as he took the shield to her. "Since Stark couldn't recreate Steve's shield, I had one made for you. It's made of the same metal as my hammer so I doubt you could ever break it."

"Zhank you." She took the shield. "It's pretty light."

"Yes, it was made just for you."

"Nice. Danke schön." She nodded and let Steve put her down. Tony brought her the coffee and led them all over to the seats. Natasha muttered when the two soldiers sat together, but didn't say anything. Nicole noticed the Russian cautiously eyeing her shield and smirked. "Там нет необходимости для нас, чтобы бороться за него (There is no need for us to fight over him.)"

"Он не мой парень, делай, что хочешь (He's not my boyfriend, do what you want.)"

"Тогда я буду. Он ужасно хороший человек. Он сделал бы большой любитель (Then I will. He is an awfully nice man. He would make a great lover.)"

"Хорошо для вас, вы немецкая свинья (Good for you, you German pig.)"

Nicole growled. "Ich bin keine Schwein!"

Steve jumped to his feet, and right between the two as they locked each other in a glare. "Girls please! No arguing!"

Natasha huffed and crossed her arms, growing irritated when Nicole stood and walked over to the little bar area to sit with Tony and Clint. Steve gave his friend a worried glance before walking over to sit with her. "Natasha what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

The Russian shook her head. "Why don't you just go sit with your new girlfriend, since you two like each other so much and all."

"Nicole doesn't like me like that Tasha, now tell me what's wrong."

"Oh you say that but you don't say that YOU don't like her like that?"

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tasha, Nicole is nice and pretty but I don't see what that has to do with this."

"Of course you don't. It's obvious you like her, and I have no idea why. She's nothing special!"

"Tasha don't tell me you're actually jealous because of a little crush?" his voice dropped when she looked away. "That's so silly Tasha! You're my friend, why would it make you so riled up?"

Natasha shook her head, getting to her feet. "You won't understand. Just go hang out with that pig of yours."

"Tasha wait!" The others watched the redhead storm out of the room, leaving only Clint to follow. Steve sighed and walked over to Nicole. She seemed to know what he was thinking, giving her head a shake before giving him a smile.

"Don't worry about it Steve. I'm sure things will cool off eventually."

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 6

Natasha held her knees to her chest as she listened to a pair of boots approach her. Expecting it to be Clint again, imagine her surprise when she looked up and saw Nicole. The German smiled nervously and sat by the redhead, looking out over the lights of New York.

"Zhis is ver different from meine Vaterland. But, I guess it is even more different from jour mozherland ja?" Natasha nodded, but didn't talk. She could tell Nicole had something to say, and when the brunette gave a sigh she knew she was right. "Listen Frau Romanoff, I zhink ve got off to a bad start earlier. I can tell jou like Steve, und I am more zhan villing to back off if I must."

"No, you don't have to." she shook her head. "He likes you more now than he ever liked me. I'm just a friend, but you... You're his crush. Besides, you can understand him better than any of us ever could."

Nicole smiled sadly. "I never had a guy like mich before... Zhey alvays looked at mich like I vas a piece of trash, as did many of zhe ozher girls. I've only ever had two friends back home, und zhey don't even know about vhat's going on right now... For jou to tell mich zhat Steve actually has a crush on mich is ver surprising. I do not zhink I ever expected zhat Deutsch-a-phobic soldier to like mich. But seeing how kind he is, I guess it vas only a matter of time before he saw somezhing in mich zhat I don't see myself."

"You're very humble for a German."

She laughed hollowly. "After zhe var every child vas brought up learning humility over pride. Zhe people of meine Vaterland are fearful of vhat nationalism can do."

"I bet they are." Natasha slowly got up from the edge of the balcony. "Well, you better go catch up with Steve. If he likes you as much as I think he does he'll probably be looking for you."

Nicole shrugged, getting up as well. "I doubt it."

Neither of the two noticed Steve standing in the doorway before he disappeared back to the lounge area where the guys were. Clint gave him a glance before turning to look at the girls as they re-entered the room together, giggling and chatting about something or other. Steve smiled, glad to see them being nice, as they approached him. Natasha gave him a playful glare before pushing Nicole toward him. Clint followed her as she left to her own floor, leaving the rest of them there. Tony started making some jokes about the pair, but Nicole silenced him with a glare of her own.

Steve shook his head, looking at Nicole. "So what happened?"

"Oh ve just had a short chat. Nozhing for jou to vorry about."

"Alright then." He smiled and watched her walk over to where she had left her shield. She lifted it up and ran her fingertips over the cross in the center. Thor chuckled as she strapped it to her arm, quickly running through some of the movements Steve had taught her. Nicole grinned and looked at her teacher as he walked over to help out. Tony laughed, turning to Bruce.

"We need to get those two together."

"Oh leave them be Tony." The man left for his own living quarters. Tony went back to watching the two soldiers mess around with the shield.

"Hey don't mess up anything!"

"Oh shut up Herr Stark."


	8. Chapter 7

Nicole muttered to herself as the guys watched her beat the shit out of one the punching bags in Tony's gym. Steve shook his head and walked over to get behind it, trying to keep it in place for her. Everyone was in the gym working out. Well, except for Bruce anyway. So imagine their surprise when the alarm went off, making everyone run to grab their suits. Steve tugged Nicole behind him as he led her to the room where their gear was stored.

"Ready for your first fight Nicky?"

"Ja und don't call me Nicky!" She quickly got in her suit, strapping her shield onto her back. Steve followed after, then led her to the garage. She wasted no time in claiming a motorcycle, making him laugh as he hopped on his own. They raced after the others, until Clint's voice came over the radio.

"Everyone be careful! We've got a big group of robots heading toward Central!"

Nicole shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"The have some kind of symbol on them."

Tony flew down in front of them. "What is it?"

Steve raced forward, toward Central Park. "Who cares! Let's just get there and stop them!"

Natasha muttered. "Then what's the plan?"

Nicole gasped and hit her brakes as Thor landed in front of her. Steve stopped quickly, looking back at them as Thor looked around. "They're close!"

In a flash the robots appeared in front of them, raising their weapons. Nicole jumped over to Steve as one tried to blast him with some kind of ray and she was surprised when her shield absorbed it. "Are you okay Cap?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at the robots gasping when he recognized the symbol on them. "Guys these are Hydra's weapons! Everyone stay on your toes!"

Nicole hissed. "Hydra?! Diese Bastarde werden im Namen von mein Vaterland sterben!"

Steve reached out to stop her as she shot forward, but no one dared get in her way as she viciously attacked the robots. But the captain fell in line with her, the others soon following to help. Everyone was surprised at how fiercely she fought the Hydra's robots, not knowing their connection to her dear homeland. Yet they were much more surprised at how well the two soldiers fought together. It was flawless, like every move was practiced. Finally, as the last robot fell, Nicole fell to her knees, dry blood running down her gloves.

"Zhese bastards know nozhing of zhe suffering zhey helped inflict on mein home..." she glared at the burning robots. "I vill find zhe leader, und vhen I do I vill teach him zhe true meaning of zhe vord suffering..."

Steve kneeled down beside her. "We'll help you."

The woman looked back at them and smiled as they gathered around. "Danke..."

Tony shrugged. "So, I guess we better start trying to locate some things."

Clint readied his bow. "Nope, looks like they're not done."

Nicole hissed and jumped to her feet, making Steve groan. The German glared at the reinforcements coming their way, readying her shield but surprising everyone when she pulled some kind of grenade out of her pocket. "Hey Nat, do mich a favor?"

The Russian nodded. "Sure."

The guys gasped as the pin was pulled. "Fight like zhe General zhat so fiercely protected jour home."

"With pleasure." The guys exchanged confused looks as the grenade was thrown into the air over the robots, but were worried when Natasha shot it. The grenade exploded in a huge cloud of smoke, and the girls quickly jumped into it. When the smoke cleared, the guys were shocked to find at least a third of the robots already destroyed.

"Wow, they work fast..."

"Agreed." They watched Nicole flip over one of the shells, hurling her shield at the enemy. "Should we help them?"

"Nah, let them handle it."


	9. Chapter 8

Steve glanced at his friend as she lay in Bruce's lab, hooked up to medical machines. He had gotten worried about her after seeing her lose control in the fight, and had all but forced her to let them check on her. Nicole sighed as she was unhooked from everything. "So vas zhere anyzhing for him to vorry about?"

"Actually there was." Bruce removed his glasses. "The serum you were injected with went nuts with your adrenaline. You're body is readily accepting it, but it's going to start changing again. It seems your body didn't fully accept or react to the serum the first time."

Steve nodded. "Makes sense. I remember how big of an adrenalin rush I had when I was injected... My body changed immediately."

Nicole seemed a little surprised. "Vait, jou took mein height und measurements right?"

"Yes of course." He handed her the chart. "Why do you ask?"

She looked confused. "None of zhese measurements are vhat I saw before. I vas 5'5 und now I'm 5'11. Und mein BWH has increased... So has mein veight und muscle mass."

Steve pulled her to her feet and looked her over. "She's right. I was so worried I didn't notice..."

Natasha nodded. "I thought something changed. I just thought the fight affected her."

"I think it would be best for Miss Wolf to go get some rest. Steve could you sit with her for a while? Since you know more about the effects of the serum after all."

"Alright." He carefully picked her up and started for her living quarters on the same floor as his. He took her to her room, smiling at the simplicity she had no doubt fought Tony to get in there. She muttered as she was tucked into bed. "You going to be okay Nicky... Nicole?"

"Ja I vill. So how long are jou going to sit in here?"

"Until I'm sure you're okay." He fetched her pj's from a nearby chair. "Can you go change?"

"Can't feel mein legs."

"Well then…" He muttered and helped her take the corset off. "Can you change yourself while you're lying down?"

"Ja sure." She took the clothes and waited until he turned around. With a smirk she threw her suit at him as she took it off, almost making him turn around when a boot smacked him in the head. Steve only muttered and waited until she gave him permission to turn back.

"Having fun throwing things at me?" He rubbed his head but was still blushing. "That was really uncalled for."

She shrugged and smiled innocently. "I'm sorry."

He frowned at her but shook his head. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Und hungry..."

"Well I'll go get you something to eat then."

"Danke." She watched him go, leaving her door open just a crack. The second he was gone she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out her cell phone. She sent Natasha a quick message before Steve reentered with a beer and a sandwich. "Oh Danke Steve."

"Here." He handed her the plate. "Go ahead and eat up."

"I vill." She quickly ate the sandwich, making the man chuckle. Nicole watched him sit on the edge of her bed as she downed the beer. "So has Herr Banner said anyzhing?'

"No but I think he's worried about you."

"Of course..."


	10. Chapter 9

Tony watched Natasha sketch on a sheet of paper. Clint looked over her shoulder and grimaced. "You serious?"

"Did you not watch her fight yesterday?" The woman shrugged him off. "She uses gymnastics to help her fight and her current uniform doesn't let her move properly. Without the full potential of movements available she could get herself killed."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Steve brought up that point too. He said it needs to be more flexible for her."

Tony grinned. "I have an idea!"

Natasha frowned. "Oh God this won't end well."

The man rolled his eyes, walking over to the computer screens. "Ha ha very funny. Jarvis pull up images of World War II pin-ups."

{Certainly sir.}

The group watched as the simple but racy images appeared on the screen. Natasha looked them over with a frown. "There better be a good reason for this Stark."

Tony smirked. "Steve lived during the War, so he'd be familiar with these kinds of images. And just look! Sexy but workable outfits that you can use as a basis for Nicole's new suit! We can make the outfit out of the same super strong material, and viola! Nicole can move the way she needs to to fight, and the crushing captain gets a pin-up of his very own!"

Clint arched an eyebrow. "You do realize that if he was in here right now you would be dead right?"

"Probably!"

Natasha shrugged. "Its worth a try."

"I feel bad for that poor girl."

"So do I Bruce."

~•~

Nicole smiled as she watched Steve sleep. After convincing him to lay with her he had managed to doze off in the middle of a little chat. Now his cuddly side had resurfaced as he held her loosely in his arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, listening to his soft breathing. "I zhought jou vere supposed to keep an eye on mich." The man murmured against her shoulder, making her giggle. "For someone so shy jou certainly love to cuddle. Maybe it's because jou're asleep... Eizher vay jou certainly are velcome to do as jou like."

The woman looked up as her door opened, just enough for Natasha to poke her head in. "Hey Nicky, oh wow Steve's asleep." The Russian quietly tiptoed over and looked at him. "Aw you two look cute."

"Can I help jou vith somezhing?"

"Yeah, we're making you a new costume. Now that your body has changed you'd need a new one anyway... but we're making it different this time so you can move easier."

"Okay Danke."

"Oh you won't be thanking us for long. Tony came up with the design."

"Scheße…"

The redhead smiled. "Its actually not half bad for something he came up with. But Steve'll probably murderer him when he sees it."

"In zhat case ve're royally screwed."

"I know right? Oh!" She pulled out her phone. "I got your message. All I can say is good luck."

"Damn..."


	11. Chapter 10

Nicole cussed as the alarm went off, JARVIS reporting that it was more of Hydra's robots. Steve gave her curious look as she ran the opposite way of their area. Natasha gave her a brave smile as she handed the German her new suit. Nicole groaned.

"Can I please kill him?"

"Maybe later. Good luck~!"

~•~

Steve ground his teeth as he blocked one of the robot's rays. The others weren't faring much better, and to make matters worse Nicole still hadn't shown up. But everyone, even the robots, were distracted when a motorcycle came out of nowhere. Nicole let it crash into one of the robots as she flipped off of it, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge a ray blast. Steve gave a shout before falling silent in shock and confusion. The military jacket the girl was wearing hung in shreds from her form, and as it fell to the ground the others were met with one hell of a view. Dressed in what could only be called one sexy pin-up outfit, Steve was totally shocked at his partner's appearance.

He turned to glare at Tony, whose mask had raised for him to get a good look at his evil creation. "What is that?"

Nicole pulled her shield off her uncovered back. "If jou vanna kill him get in line. I've got first dibs."

Steve muttered, looking at the woman again as she turned to him, and his face went redder than what should be humanly possible. Her one piece skin tight outfit consisted of a skin tight swimsuit like piece of a leathery spandex material that was open across the top of her chest and down to just above her navel. It was molded so perfectly to her body he barely noticed the Germanic coloring or Iron Cross. There were also German flag colored stockings connected to her outfit, and black elbow length gloves that matched her black combat boots. Her hair was also styled differently, giving Steve a better view of her angelic face.

"Nicole! What the hell?!" He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "W-what are you wearing!?"

She shrugged and pointed at Tony. "Blame him."

"Tony!"

The man grinned and flew out of reach, but not out of range of Steve's high reaching shield. The iron man fell back to the ground lifting his mask against as he gasped for air. But Steve had bigger things to worry about than revenge. Nicole jumped headlong into the fight, surprising everyone with how much more effectively she fought now than before. But Steve didn't care: he jumped in and set to fighting alongside her. The others soon followed, and as soon as the last robot fell Steve turned a glare on Tony.

"You will die now."

Tony gulped but his fearful look turned into a grin. "You shouldn't have told me you liked her if you didn't want me to abuse it!"

Steve blushed fiercely as Nicole walked over. "I-I-I!"

"Bye now~!" Tony took off for the tower, leaving the others there. Natasha cleared her throat before dragging Clint away. Even Thor and the suddenly calmer Bruce ran off, leaving the two soldiers there. Nicole gave Steve a curious look, but he wouldn't look her in the eye, too afraid of what she would say. She reached out to touch him, but he slowly backed up. "Steve?"

"U-uhm… ah…"

The woman gently grabbed his hand, making him look at her in shock. Yet, he was surprised to find a smile on her lips instead of a frown. "Du magst mich?"

He nodded slowly, blushing brighter than before. "I-I was going to tell you but…"

"Nein, no buts Herr Rogers." she gave him a playful glare. "Ich bin Deutsch, ve may be hardasses but ve're not oblivious to zhe feelings of people around us. Zhe vay jou've been acting recently vas confusing zhe hell out of mich, but now I have an explanation." the glare gave way to a smile. "Und if it means anyzhing I like jou too, I vas just vaiting for jou to say somezhing first."

"W-well then…"

"Ve should get back to zhe tower."

"Yeah…"


	12. Chapter 11

Steve muttered and watched Nicole walk over, wiping blood off her hands. Turning, he saw Bruce dragging a badly beaten Tony to his lab for treatment. He shook his head and looked back at his partner but turned away, unable to look at her without imagining that 'uniform' on her. With a sigh she sat down beside him, surprising him when she lay her head on his shoulder. "Gott ich bin mude..."

"N-Nicole! What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap, so don't move." She giggled quietly. "Nacht."

"Hey take it to the bedroom guys." Clint walked by with a smirk. "So you two a thing now?"

Steve gave the archer a confused look. "What?"

"He's asking if ve are dating."

"Oh... uhm..."

"Not officially." Nicole opened her eyes to look at Clint. "But I'm sure he'll ask eventually."

"Well what's the hold up cap? You too shy to ask her yourself?" Steve blushed, making Clint chuckle. "If you need some help just say something!"

"I'm good..." he rest his head on top of Nicole's. "Besides, I don't think its necessary for one of us to "ask" to make it official."

Nicole smirked. "Gut."

Steve smiled shyly. "So..."

"Ja?"

"You uhm… You wanna go for dinner…?"

"Sure, vhy nicht?" she smiled and got up, holding her hands out to him. He smiled and took her hands, letting her pull him up. She pulled him away from the couch, leading him toward the elevator. "Hey Steve, do jou mind if I go change real quick?"

"Uh sure?" he watched her dash off, confused. Natasha smirked as she passed by, whistling a tune.

"I hope you have some dancing shoes Steve." she poked her friend's side. "She might just take you on a ride."

"Uhm…" he arched an eyebrow, but instead of pressing the issue went down to the lobby. His phone went off a moment later, and he was surprised to find a text message.

[Meet me at the pub at this address]

Steve muttered and went to his car, getting in so he could drive to the location. When he finally pulled up he went in to find a spot for them, and was surprised to find a British style pub with a large, open dance area. He went over to the bar to sit, looking around as he did. The bartender walked over a second later, giving him a toothy grin.

"You on a date lad?"

"Yes sir… She told me to meet her here."

The man nodded, cleaning a glass. "Ah lasses can be such a mystery sometimes. But eh! I bet your lass is a beaut mystery yeh?"

Steve smiled, nodding slowly. "That she is…"

"Oh, so is that her at the door?"

Steve jumped up, whipping around to look at the entrance, and gasped as Nicole walked through the parting crowd. The place fell silent as all eyes were on her and her lovely red white and blue dress. It was kind of old fashioned, with blue off the shoulder sleeves with silver stars over her right shoulder, a bodice of thirteen horizontal red and white stripes, and a blue skirt laying over a puffy white skirt slip. Her red heels barely made a sound as she silently walked through the awestruck men, and the light reflected off the large silver star in her hair. The woman gave him a kind smile, tilting her head slightly as all eyes were locked on the man's awed face.

"I'm terribly sorry for zhe vait Steve."

"Oh no, there was no wait. You're right on time." he barely managed to croak out the words, too heavily shocked by the sudden change. Nicole giggled and looked over at the bartender, but he dashed out around the counter and motioned for them to follow him toward the back tables.

Steve followed Nicole after the man, letting him sit them at an isolated table under dimmed lights. The second they were seated the commotion of the place picked back up, and the bartender set to serving them. Once he left, Steve turned to his dazed with an amazed look.

"Nicole... what?"

She smirked, slowly taking off her pearl white gloves. "I zhought jou'd vant a more… old-fashioned date first. Jou know, so jou can settle into all zhis?"

He smiled, getting to his feet. "Well, then there is one thing I want to do before we eat."

Nicole smiled as he pulled her up before leading her to that dance floor. Upon noticing them the bartender started to play some music, slow and soft. Steve carefully took her in his arms, leading her into a dance. "You know, it's kinda sad but this is the first time I've danced with someone."

The woman kissed his cheek. "Zhen I'm ein lucky fraulein. To have such a handsome partner, und for it to be his first as vell?"

"Well I wasn't always so…much like this. I was short and weak, and not someone a girl would want to dance with." he laugh sadly. "Most women won't want to dance with someone they have to worry about stepping on."

She smiled. "Vell I guess ve both finally found zhe right partner."

Steve smiled, but gasped slightly when he looked over her shoulder and saw Peggy standing there, a smile on her face as she watched them. He blinked, and she was gone, but Nicole was there with a confused look on her face. The man chuckled and smiled, hesitantly giving her a kiss on the cheek, "It's nothing, let's just enjoy the night."

(A/N: Yes I know Peggy's not dead yet.)


	13. Chapter 12

Nicole smiled as she watched Steve make breakfast, the others finally coming to sit at the breakfast bar. She gave Natasha a knowing wink as her boyfriend gave her a plate and a cup of coffee. The man sat beside her with his own plate, leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. Natasha and Clint ended up arguing for the last bowl of cereal, while Bruce set to making himself a more healthy breakfast. A very bruised up Tony made himself some eggs before sitting down, as far away from the new couple as he could. Natasha laughed as she sat by them, having won the cereal battle. "I see Tony is having second thoughts about messing with you guys."

"Of course, after I beat zhe shit out of him I'm sure most people vould stay avay."

"Da I agree." she nodded and ate, watching Clint try to find something else to eat. "So you have the guy who'll cook breakfast for you and the rest of us are stuck fighting for what's left? Not fair."

Nicole laughed and finished off her plate. "I know I'm lucky, und I'm glad to have him."

Bruce chuckled. "I bet you are. So Steve, you're all about tradition right? You gonna ask for her hand before you two share a room?"

Steve flushed lightly, but Nicole beat him to an answer. "Ve've shared a bed twice now. Changing around each ozher is ein zhing, but I don't zhink zhere vill be a problem sharing a bed."

The man scoffed and looked away but not before Tony walked over with an evil smirk. "Not going to 'fondue' now are you?"

Steve got up and dragged Tony out of the room, leaving the others there exchanging confused looks. When they came back Tony had a shiny new black eye and Steve looked a little happier. He sat by Nicole as Tony went to the freezer to grab a pack of frozen peas. Clint looked over at the soldiers, still confused.

"'Fondue'?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm a kid from Brooklyn, I never heard of the stuff until his dad Howard said something about it one day. Of course, having never heard of it before I automatically got the wrong idea… I guess he told Tony about that too."

"Of course. He never shut up about you." Tony rolled his eyes and pressed the bag to his face. "But I guess you were his friend so…"

Nicole laughed, gently punching Steve's arm. "Gott jou're so hopeless."

"Nah I'm just me." he smiled, finishing his coffee, just as an alarm went off. Tony groaned, walking over to the computer to see what it was this time. What he saw made him drop the bag.

"Oh god! There's readings coming in from all over the place! Tokyo, Washington, Rome, Berlin-"

Nicole jumped to her feet, fear clearly written all over her face. "Berlin?! Nein, nicht mein lieber zu Hause auch!"

Steve watched her dart off toward the equipment room, following closely. She disappeared in the room and came back in her suit, all her equipment on. The man grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any farther. "What are you doing? You can't go in alone!"

Nicole hissed and jerked away. "Zhen jou better come vith mich! I vill nicht sit by und vatch mein Vaterland suffer again!"

"Then I'll come with you, but we still don't have a way to get over there."

"Is zhat vhat jou zhink?"

Steve held on tightly as Nicole flew toward her homeland, piloting her Panavia Tornado with expert efficiency. She growled as they came in sight of Berlin, smoke already rising from many buildings. "Verdammt wir spät zur Party sind!"

Steve gulped as she came closer to an airport, close enough for someone to take notice. {Tower to unidentified flight, please identify yourself, you are flying at a dangerous speed for the altitude you are currently at.}

Nicole growled. "Zhis is Flight AWT1996 out of New York City, ve need permission to land, now."

{Berlin is currently under lockdown-}

"Verdammt I know zhat! Zhat's vhy I need to land! Ve are here courtesy of zhe Avengers und I'm currently carrying Captain Amerika so let mich land before I use zhe missiles on zhis plane on mein own home!"

{Permission granted.}

Steve watched her land, and the second they were stopped at the end of the runway they both jumped from the cockpit. Soldiers ran out to meet them, and were surprised by the woman's appearance.

"Der Teufel ist diese Frau?"

Another one shook his head. "Wer weiß, wer sich interessiert! Wenn sie mit Captain America ist sie wahrscheinlich aus einem Grund hier!"

The woman nodded and dashed forward, everyone following closely. "Namen Admiral Deutsch, ich bin der Kapitän Partner. How bad is it?"

"Bad, ve've been evacuating everyone from zhe city. All zhe old bunkers zhat vere still open are being used as vell."

"Gut, zhen just make sure zhere are nein more civilians! Captain let's go!"


	14. Chapter 13

Steve tried to catch his breath as he ducked behind some rubble, not entirely sure where Nicole had disappeared to. But when a robot's burning hull came flying by him, he knew.

"Raus aus meinem Vaterland!"

Steve looked over the rubble at the girl, finding her viciously fighting against Hydra's robots. She wasn't going down without a fight, and she definitely wasn't going to give up until her home was safe. The man shook his head and charged back into the fight, not wanting to watch her get hurt. Nicole flipped up onto a car, using her shield to absorb the energy beams being shot at her. When it started to glow Steve was surprised to see her shoot the energy back at the robots charging her.

"Captain zheir numbers are starting to zhin out!" the woman jumped over to him. "I zhink zhey're almost out of men!"

"Hail Hydra!"

Steve muttered as the human reinforcements surrounded them. "Might want to check your math there Admiral."

Nicole groaned and glowered at the men. "Verdammt… Vell at least ve're getting a gut vorkout!"

"There is that."

Tony cussed as he flew toward the tower, the others already there. "Please tell me the Captain and Admiral are back already."

[No they're not, but according to your drones they're in trouble. Hydra agents have them surrounded.]

"Then I'll be back later!"

Steve held his side as he watched Nicole fall to one knee, only about a third of the enemies remaining. "Admiral!"

"I'm OK, just focus on jourself!" the woman glared at her enemies, getting back up. "Verräter! Drehen Sie Ihren Rücken auf der Vaterland für Ihre eigenen Gewinn!"

[Lecture them later Admiral, we've got work to do.]

The two soldiers looked up at Tony flew in, only to start fighting with them. "Stark!"

"Who invited jou?!" Nicole growled but kept fighting. "Dammit I hate to say it but I'm actually kinda glad jou're here."

[Aw how sweet.]

Steve jumped in front of Nicole as one of the men tried to blast her with a rocket. "Shut up and fight Stark!"

"Ja vhat he said!" the woman hurled her shield through the ranks, watching it rebound off a building before she jumped up to catch it. But to their surprise the few remaining men were soon in retreat, leaving the trio standing there in shock. "Vhat just happened?"

"I'm not sure…"


	15. Chapter 14

Nicole watched Tony go over the footage from Germany, trying to figure out what had happened. She shook her head and turned to Natasha and the others, who were all just as confused. Clint shrugged and looked over his arrows, trying to avoid eye contact. The others were just as tense around her since the trio returned, and she had no idea why.

"Guys vhat's vrong?"

Bruce adjusted his glasses. "Nicole… We… We have reason to believe they're tracking you."

"Mich? But vhy vould zhey do zhat?"

Tony snorted. "Because your German and injected with the super soldier serum. And being German, they'd try to either kill you or recruit you. Right now, either one is possible."

"Vell zhey better being trying to kill mich because zhe only vay zhey can get me to join zhem is if zhey kill mich und turn mich into a mindless zombie slave. I vill never fight vith men who vould so mindlessly kill people, but vhen zhose men are traitors to mein Vaterland, I vill only fight to end zheir meaningless existences."

Steve smiled, giving the others a nod. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Oh of course," Natasha walked over. "I'm just worried about what might happen to Nicole. You forgot that they could be trying to capture her, and if that happens-"

"It WON'T happen," Steve's eyes went cold and a sneer settled on his lips."I will not let it happen."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "None of us will."

Tony eyed the screens curiously. "Maybe we should."

The soldier grabbed his shirt. "What was that Stark?"

The man shrugged. "If we let her get captured, with a tracking device on her of course, we could locate the leader and end the attacks."

"Or get her killed. Why don't you think a plan through before you blurt it out?"

"Uhm, because I did think it through and…. Where did Nicole go?"

The others turned to look for their German comrade, but she had disappeared. Only her shield remained in the room, but for some reason they found it spinning and shaking on the floor. Thor kneeled beside it. "It's trying to locate her. Looks like our friend was taken by a portal of some kind."

Steve turned to Tony, a look of sheer desperation suddenly over taking his features. "Find her!"

"Bruce! Stay here and try to locate her through the indicator in her suit. The rest of us need to suit up."

Clint walked over. "And why is that?"

Tony kicked the shield, surprising everyone -save for Thor- when it started floating. "This thing is like Thor's hammer, same metal, same properties right? And she used it in battle so much recently I doubt there isn't a link for it to follow to her."

"Then let's get going! We have to find her!"

"Steve calm down…." Clint shook his head. "We will find her but if you don't calm down you're gonna stay here."

"Like hell I will!" Steve reached out and grabbed Nicole's shield. "If this thing can lead us to Nicole, none of you can stop me from finding her."

Bruce looked at them from over his shoulder. "I can't get a fix on her, but I know what country she's in."

"And where is that?"

The man sighed. "...Germany..."


	16. Chapter 15

Nicole cussed as feeling started to return to her aching body. Cold pressed in all around her, making her shiver before she forced open her eyes. Although the blurred vision didn't help her raging migraine, she was vaguely aware of a red blur walking toward her. The 'thing' grabbed her face, turning her head as if to examine her. She heard it, the man, mutter a few profanities before throwing her into the wall, promptly knocking her back into darkness.

When she came to again, she was handcuffed and locked inside an electrified cage. She looked around slowly, trying to find any other living thing. However she was only met with a sickly looking pup as it limped by, confusing her when it paused outside the cage. It whimpered and started toward her, but when footsteps sounded nearby it darted off, leaving her there alone as Red Skull came around the corner. Smirking at her shocked expression he walked over and turned off the electricity keeping her in the metal bars. He opened the door and stepped in, watching her try to get to her feet.

"Oh don't try Fraulein, jour leg ist broken so zhere is no vay for jou to get up at zhe moment. Heh, even someone injected vith zhe serum can only heal so fast." the man grabbed her wrists by the handcuffs and jerked her up. "Now zhen, jou're coming vith me."

"Unhand mich jou dumkoft! I refuse to allow jou to use mich for jour evil deeds!"

"Too bad Fraulein! Jou're going to help me vith my plans!"

"Nein!" She screeched and tried to pull away, but her slowly healing leg only hindered her escape. Red Skull smirked and dragged the screaming girl down the hall, not noticing the pup that grabbed the fragment of Nicole's clothing that lay in the cage. It dashed off again, leaving no trace behind.

~•~

Steve growled as he followed Nicole's shield toward what he hoped was his dear partner. Thor and Tony flew overhead, warning the others of the obstacles further on. Natasha and Clint were not far behind the enraged captain. "Hey Cap I know you're in a rush and but geeze!"

"I'm not going to stop until I get her back!"

"I understand that Captain but don't you think this is a little risky? Just charging in without a plan?"

Tony flew a little lower. "Yeah you're starting to sound like me."

"I never said I didn't have a plan. Here's what we're going to do..."


	17. Chapter 16

Steve huffed as he silently snuck around Hydra's base. Clint slipped through the vents, trying to find Nicole. Natasha snuck around the halls, waiting while Tony hacked their network. Thor flew around outside, taking out all the guards. The captain watched the cameras go down, and took that as a sign to take off running, heading toward the holding area. Clint poked his head down from a vent as the man approached. "She's not there Cap."

"Then where is she?"

"Dunno, haven't found her yet." He disappeared back into the vent, leaving Steve to turn back. Right on que, Tony's voice came over the radio, confident but clearly laced with urgency. "Guys I found her! She's with Red Skull in some kind of lab! Captain you're closest! Three doors down on your right!"

Steve waisted no time, taking off for the door. He carefully opened it and snuck in, despite his anger telling him to bust in and tear Skull to shreds. He hid behind some kind of cart, glancing over it to where the woman lay, strapped down onto a table. Red Skull cackled beside her, picking up a needle. Nicole snarled, making her partner wonder why she hadn't broken free yet. But when he saw the odd angle at which her leg was bent, he realized she was much more wounded than the bruises on her face. The woman glared up at her capture as her boyfriend quietly moved closer.

"Jou von't get avay vith zhis Skull. Vhen Steve gets here jou'll be dead."

"Oh but meine lieblinge haven't you realized?! Your dear Captain won't be coming to your rescue! Why, I doubt he even knows you're here! Besides, why would he come to the aid of a filthy German like yourself? Don't you know how much he despises Germans?"

Her glare faltered. "He... Nein, he'll be here! Jou can't make mich zhink ozhervise!" She popped her leg back into place and hissed. "He hates JOU nicht mich."

"Then why isn't he here, when you're suffering?" He jammed the needle into her thigh, making her howl in pain. At that moment with Red Skull destracted Steve jumped up, knocking the man aside. The fiend was quickly slammed into -and through- the wall, tossed away before Steve ran back to his girlfriend. He carefully pulled the blood-filled needle from her leg, watching as the blood stopped flowing from the wound. Nicole groaned and looked up at him as he freed her. "Steve..."

"it's okay, we're getting you out of here."

The woman smiled before letting herself pass out. Her lover gently lifted her up, being careful of the needle, and started for the door. Natasha met him there as Clint jumped down from the vent. "Stark and Thor are getting Skull."

"Good. Here, take this needle from me will ya?"

"Yeah of course." She carefully took it, glancing at it as she followed the boys out to where Skull had been captured. He watched the god drag the kidnapper toward the jet, tossing Nicole's shield to Clint. "Is the maiden alright?"

"She will be once we get her back. Any chance you figured out how she got here?"

"We found an old device that used to work by using the tesseract's power to open a portal. Apparently the device had enough energy left in it for a one way trip."

"So it's shut down?"

"I destroyed it just to be sure."

"Then lets get back to base."


	18. Chapter 17

Nicole groaned as she was overcome by a great feeling of pain. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at herself, vaguely aware of Bruce and Steve talking outside her room as she tried to move.

"The needle left a scar on her inner thigh. It will stay extremely touch sensitive, even more so during... moments of, erm, extreme stimulation."

Nicole bit her lip as the blanket brushed said scar, trying not to moan as Steve replied. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately I am. Sorry." The door opened, and the men walked over to her. "Nicole how are you doing?"

"I could use a beer..." she groaned, popping her shoulder. "I feel like I fell off a building."

Steve sat beside her. "Close, but not quite. It was only about ten feet."

"Have zhe bruises faded?"

"Mostly." He forced a smile. "Barely there anymore."

"Gut. Now about zhat beer?"

"Ok ok lets go get you a beer." Steve helped her go her feet and led her from the room. Nicole smiled and leaned against him, making him blush. She giggled quietly as he helped her to the kitchen, the others stopping what they were doing to run over and help out. The woman smiled as Clint helped her in a chair while Tony fetched her a beer. Natasha sat by her and watched Bruce come in. Steve smiled and took the seat on her other side, even as Thor brought her breakfast. Bruce walked over and whispered something to him before leaving again, making Nicole a little worried. But she shrugged it off, letting Steve run light fingertips over her bruises.

"So I guess all of jou vere vorried… Man jou guys are hopeless." the woman laughed, but the others didn't miss her joking tone. "So did I miss somezhing or did jou all take off after mich right avay?"

"Pretty much took off after you." Tony shrugged. "The second you vanished lover boy over there went hysterical and was set on a suicide mission to get you back. Nearly had to make him stay here." he dodged a fork hurled his way. "Hey I'm just telling her the truth Steve!"

Steve huffed and pouted. "I did NOT go hysterical…"

Clint smirked. "Sorry dude but you did."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "You did Steve, really."

The man crossed his arms and looked away, his face heating up as Nicole laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Aw Stevey vere jou really zhat vorried~? Jou little sweetheart~!"

Steve felt his face grow hotter as the others laughed and chuckled at them. He pouted and tilted his head back to look at Nicole. She smiled and ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, realizing just how worried he had been over the past few days as she looked at the darkening skin under his eyes. So she pulled him to his feet and started for the elevator. The others laughed at the flustered man as they disappeared behind the doors, but on the way down Steve was surprised when his friend flipped the emergency switch, halting the elevator between floors.

"Nicole?"

The woman pushed him against the wall, making him gasp before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to him. She looked him dead in the eye as she kissed him, making him hesitate for a moment before he was able to adjust to it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, right as the elevator started again. The couple was caught off guard, neither one of them having flipped the switch.

{Mr Stark says it is time for you two to return to you floor.}

Nicole growled. "Jarvis tell Stark zhat I vas trying to have a moment here!"

{I'm sorry miss Wolf.}

Steve smiled slightly as the elevator stopped, and surprised her when he lifted her up to carry her off. The woman let him carry her to his room, gasping when he carried her to his couch. He sat down, holding her in his lap.

"Steve?"

"Mmhmm?" he kissed her cheek, smiling when she blushed. "Nicole?"

She blushed and squirmed. "I did miss jou…"

"I missed you too." he nuzzled against her neck, making her gasp lightly. "Hm?"

"S-Steve stop zhat… Jou don't know vhat jou're doing to mich…"

"Actually, I think I do…"


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Steve smirked as he watched his dear Nicole flip through the air, hurling her shield at the enemies before her while she also dodged Clint's arrows. Robot after robot fell to her and her friends, making her cheer in delight when Clint's expert eye brought the last one to earth. At least, before Steve raced over to wrap her in a hug. She didn't notice Tony flying off to pick up Cint, too busy locking lips with her new fiance. But she did notice when Tony's voice came over the radio.

[Guys, we've got a situation. Head to the tower immediately.]

Oh boy, were they in for a ride.


	20. Special Chapter

Honeymoon (LEMON)

This takes place after the end of The German and the Soldier. It also provides a slight foundation for the sequel. This chapter is also the reason for the rating.

STORY

Steve smiled as he carried Nicole across the threshold of their Italian honeymoon suite, glad that they had made it so far together. After their marriage in Germany he knew that she really was going to stay in his life, and he was going to try his best to keep her there. A shiver rolled down his spine as he felt one of her hands slide down his chest, unfastening some of the buttons of his shirt. It made him blush slightly, knowing that she was impatient for the things to come.

"Nicole calm down, there's no need to rush things."

She smiled, nuzzling into his neck. "I know~"

The man shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the couch, but carried her to the bedroom anyway. "I am terrified to go in there."

"Vhy? Because Tony planned zhe honeymoon? Oh bitte, I'm sure he didn't go crazy."

"Uh-huh sure." Steve slowly opened the door, and damn near dropped Nicole when he saw what Tony had done to the bedroom. Vanilla scented candles were lit everywhere around the room, and rose petals covered the luscious silk blankets of the bed. Two champagne flasks were already set out on a table under the window, a bottle from 1945 waiting on ice. On the table there was also a bottle of Viagra, as well as some condoms labeled "XL custom-made". Not that Nicole really noticed those things, as she was too busy eyeing the American flag lingerie on the bed corner, thinking about how to get to it without Steve knowing. But she gave up on that, and instead looked up at his nervous expression with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Steve, I zhink now vould be best."

His face went straight red. "But we just got here… Shouldn't we rest after that ride first?"

"Nein," she clicked her tongue at him, but kissed his cheek. "Vhy vould ve?"

"Ah," he seemed to relax, just slightly, as he set her on the bed. He didn't notice her kick the lingerie off, out of his sight, too busy trying to think. She saw him give the condoms a questioning look, but shook her head.

"Ve don't need zhem Honig," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. "If I get pregnant it von't be a bad zhing."

The man had to pause for a second, but gave her a smile before he leaned over to press his lips to hers. She knew his nervousness was make him be even more gentle than before, and she wasn't about to let that happen. So she broke the kiss, looking up at him with a pout.

"Steve~ You're too gentle," she knew he wouldn't understand her meaning right away. "It's like you're teasing me…"

"W-what?" he looked confused, but she gave him a gentle smile, cupping his cheek in her hands. "Nicole?"

The woman leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a fierce, passionate kiss that took his breath away. He blushed as her tongue flicked over his lip, delicately asking for entrance. She soon had it, and slipped her inexperienced muscle into the fray, carefully coaxing his into play. His blush only intensified as he followed her lead, becoming confused when she moved her hands to his. Nicole made him move his hands, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall on top of her. But she didn't even break the kiss, moving his hands to her body and watching his blush go tomato red. The woman finally broke the kiss to breath, watching him nervously break the string of saliva connecting them.

"N-Nicole… hey," Steve gasped when she flipped him over, straddling his hips as she sat on his lap. She didn't hesitate to rid him of his shirt, unbuttoning his pants as soon as that was done. He blushed but sat up, startling her when he pulled her against him, his hands searching for the zipper on the back of her dress. When he found it he wasted no time in jerking it down. However he was unprepared for her cleavage to be completely revealed when the dress fell, and couldn't help but stare at her chest. She squirmed slightly, her face going red for the first time. She could tell he was curious, and she could tell that he was waiting on her. So Nicole kissed his forehead, cautiously tilting his head downward as she played with his hair.

"Steve~" she moaned slightly, feeling him harden under her. "Gott, Ich möchte, dass du mich berührst, bitte."

He blushed. "W-was?"

"Bitte~" she buried her face in his hair, knowing he'd figure it out. And he did, kind of. The man hesitantly brought his hands up her sides, making her shiver, before softly resting them on her breasts. He was hesitant to play with them too much, but hearing her murmur encouragement made him steel his nerves and start to tease the sensitive, untouched skin. She moaned as he started to play with her nipples, finally gaining enough confidence to lean down and cover her chest with butterfly kisses. Her fingers tangled in his hair, making him give a grunt before he stood, taking her with him. Her dress fell to the floor, as did his pants, leaving both of them in their underwear. Nicole's fingers teased the spandex of his boxers, dipping down to brush over the growing bulge. He could stop the moan that tore from his throat, but she could hear the pain edging it. Knowing that he must be uncomfortable under the tight fabric she carefully eased them off, making Steve blush bright when he sprung free, fully erect. However he didn't see her own blush, or the curiosity in her eyes. She carefully brushed her fingertips over his length, making him moan once again. With a sudden boost of her own confidence she leaned forward and gave it a lick, making him freeze in surprise.

"Nicole!" he jerked back, falling flat on the bed. His wife got up and followed after him, grasping his shaft in her hand. He watched in bewilderment as she ran her tongue over the head, diving into the slit and making him hiss in pleasure. With one hand on his hip to keep him from bucking she took as much of him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed her head. Her hands worked magic on the rest of his length, making him finally throw his head back as moans tore out of him. He had no idea how she could do the things she was doing, but at that moment he didn't care. She felt him starting to tense up, and pushed him as far down her throat as she could. And when he came, he was shocked to see her not even choke. She released him with a rather loud _pop_ before swallowing his load.

"Ah," she breathed, looking up at him with glossy eyes. "Das gut…?"

"J-Ja," he looked at her curiously as she crawled up to his. She pressed light kisses up his neck and his jaw, finally planting one on his lips. Steve could taste himself on her, but her obvious joy didn't keep one question from surfacing when she pulled back.

"How the hell could you do that so well?"

"Ah!" she blushed, covering her mouth. "U-uhm in Deutschland our ratings are… reversed of yours in Amerika. Nudity und sex isn't as highly restricted from public TV."

"So…" he averted his eyes.

"Yeah…" she nodded, looking away for a moment before returning her gaze to his body. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat already, so she was sure she was as well. She didn't know that his irritation level was starting to rise, upset that he was laid out in front of her but she still had on her panties. But when she sat up on his lap for a second he was surprised to feel a wetness on his skin. Looking down he could see that the bottom of her panties were drenched. With a second look across her he saw that her muscles were shuddering under her skin, her excitement obvious even to him. So he ran his hands across her once more, guiding her down on him so that he could flip over, putting her on her back. She gave him a devious smile, knowing that he had finally decided to take charge. And he did.

With a flick of his wrist he had her panties off, tossing them to the floor to join everything else, and started running his fingertips across her inner thigh. His hand shook, prompting her to help him. Her cheeks a bright red she put her hand on the back of his, guiding it toward her soaking core. He seemed nervous to say the least, letting her close his hand. She gave a grunt as she uncurled one of his fingers, watching him blush as she let go.

"Go ahead Steve, it's alright."

He swallowed hard, but kept his eyes on her face as he slid that finger past her wet folds. The man wasn't quite expecting her to be so tight, and surprised himself when he started working to loosen her. Before long he added a second finger, and watched her face scrunch up when he got a third in. He felt her twitch around him, but it was the moans parting her lips that made him move his fingers around inside her. But as he felt his own need returning, he became more aware of her muscle spasms. Realizing she must be nearing her own end he pulled out, ignoring her cries of annoyance. With one final glance at the condoms on the table he locked eyes with her, not able to hide his worry.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret it…" he saw tears well up in her eyes, but her breathless smile reassured him. "Then… The just let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

Nicole nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her back as he prodded her. She reached down with one hand, making him smile when she helped him enter her. He felt her squirm against him as he came to stop, but it was the flash of pain that crossed her face that relit his earlier worry. But when she moved her legs up onto his hips and pushed him in deeper, he knew she was ready. So he started out with a slow, steady pace, but her annoyed look made him confused.

"What?"

"Du verdammen necken. Bewegen Sie schneller!" she growled, pouting up at him. He chuckled, putting his hands on her hips to help him out as he picked up speed. He listened to her moan as he held his in, trying to focus on getting her back to the edge. She finally heard him let one get past his lips, and not long after she felt his fingertips back at her womanhood. His thumb rubbed over her clit, and almost immediately she tensed up around him. Nicole groaned, pulling him closer to her as he stiffened.

"N-Nicole!"

Despite all his stamina hearing her moan out his name like that was almost enough to make him lose it. He wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her up against his chest. Her breasts bounced against him, their nipples teasing each others, as she moaned out his name again and again. Until finally-

"Ah, S-Steve~!" she cried out, climaxing before feeling him release inside her. He gave a grunt, laying her down before he slowly pulled out of her. Nicole smiled at him as he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hah…" he buried his face in her neck. "wunderbar…"

The woman kissed his temple, running her fingers through his hair. "Ja."

"Hey liebling?"

"Hm?"

"Where did that lingerie go?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Vas? Vhy?"

He blushed. "No reason…"

A knowing look came across her face as she slid out of his arms, grabbing the set from the floor before heading to the bathroom. "Just give me a minute."

"No rush Honig."


End file.
